Within the telecommunications industry, interconnection is the physical linking of a carrier's network with equipment or facilities not belonging to that network for the exchange of telecommunications traffic such as a voice call. The term may refer to a connection between a carrier's facilities and the equipment belonging to its customer, or to a connection between carriers. The interconnection between carriers also involves different rates, known as Minute-of-Usage (MOU) rates, which are applied to the voice traffic exchanged. The MOU rates depend on identifying the jurisdiction of the voice traffic exchanged. The jurisdiction may be either Local (also referred to as non-Access) or Long Distance (also referred to as Access). The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has established MOU rates covering compensation between carriers or providers exchanging telecommunications traffic (compensation regarding the origination and termination of calls between carriers/providers).
Conventionally, MOU rates are applied to the voice traffic exchanged. The FCC, however, has established that Bill-and-Keep (B&K) applies to Local Traffic, or non-Access Traffic exchanged between a Commercial Mobile Radio Service (CMRS) Provider, such as Verizon Wireless®, and a Rural Local Exchange Company (RLEC). B&K, or BAK, is a pricing arrangement for the interconnection of two telecommunications networks under which the reciprocal call termination charge is zero. That is, each network agrees to terminate calls from the other network at no charge or the equivalent rate of $0.00 per MOU. Positive MOU rates (greater than $0.0) remain applicable to the Long Distance Traffic, or Access Traffic, exchanged between a CMRS Provider and an RLEC.
As a result, accurately determining the jurisdiction of a call exchanged between a CMRS Provider and a Local Exchange Carrier (LEC) as being either Local (non-Access) Traffic, or Long Distance (Access) is required to validate network compensation, or expenses. A need also exists to verify the network compensation and identify opportunities to control, or reduce network expenses.
As will be explained, an aspect of the traffic tracking system of the present application identifies the jurisdiction of voice traffic exchanged between a CMRS Provider, such as Verizon Wireless®, and another local provider, such as a Rural Local Exchange Carrier (RLEC). Another aspect of the traffic tracking system of the present application validates the network expenses of the CMRS Provider and identifies opportunities to control or reduce network expenses.